Saving Me
by ambermaree.x
Summary: Richard looked at her beautiful tropical image, and instantly, the gorgeous face she used to hide behind knew it was screaming truths of a harsh reality that no one could possibly understand. "Thank you for your kindness, I appreciate your concern." And yet, that wasn't enough to reach out to you, was it Star?" Rich/Kori. Rated for swearing, sexual referencing.
1. Saving Me

The result of studying Philosophy at 12:17am, I have a test tomorrow too. Absolute rebel, wouldn't you think so? Also, I am a New Zealander, so any grammar and speech differences now have explanations. Anyway. Enjoy. (:

* * *

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right, I'll show you what I can be. – _Saving Me, Nickelback.

.

.

.

The first night was by pure chance.

Fostered by Bruce Wayne, multi-billionaire, Richard Grayson had the luxury to not worry about any finances. Needed a new wardrobe? Use his platinum express credit card. Needed a new car? Use his platinum express credit card. Hell, if he needed to pick up his one night stand without the hassle of putting in the effort, a flash of the almighty card worked beyond all wonders.

Getting Vice-CEO executive because your daddy was your boss? Absolutely priceless.

Considering he had never stepped a foot as a student in any college, he was good at what he did and he knew it. Richard Grayson was more than God's gift to women, any person who ever had the pleasure of knowing Richard knew that. For some reason, Richard always surpassed anyone in whatever was chosen.

He never needed money. If anything, the blue eyed stunner felt like it would leak out of his ears. Good looks? Obviously not going to run dry anytime soon, sometimes it was the girl – depending on who jumped on him that night, he liked to call them whores. Maybe some beauty drunk off her doll face still (in some miraculous way) had standards and morals, refusing to ride the town bicycle. If that happened, (or if the tabloids decided to label him Gotham's million dollar playboy fourth year running), a quick flash of the best friend credit card always saved his penis for another night.

It was a beautiful warm Saturday night, and instead of picking up the umpteenth girl for the night, he spent it swinging on a swing.

He had the money, the good looks, athletic and intelligent beyond comparison. Yet he couldn't understand why he sat in a park beating up a life many would dream for.

"Ryan! What did I say?"

Before Richard could respond, a lanky boy ran straight into a collision to the infamous Richard Grayson.

_Fuckin little punk. _

"You okay kid?"

"Mmhmm." Rubbing his head, Richard offered the one referred to as Ryan a helping hand up. Thus emitting from the dark horizon stood a beauty unlike no other.

"Oh my gosh! Ryan! I told you that you must be careful this time of night!" The tall radiant beauty grabbed Ryan's hand, guiding the young boy to the park bench. "Oh little brother, how many times must I remind you? Coming here is a treat, especially at this time of the night."

"But Kori, we always come here and its always empty. How was I meant to know tonight was going to be different?" Richard looked at the girl. _Kori. Unusual name. Haven't banged a girl with that name._

"X'hal blessed us with two eyes perfectly capable of vision. Therefore, it would have been wise to use your pair my little bumgorf."

_X'hal? Bumgorf? Is this like some sort of cult family? _

"Sorry. I heard that they were exhibiting a fireworks display tonight." His eyes lit up, Kori smiled at his excitement. "Oh really? Well you go over to the slide and watch it from there; I shall exchange words with Mr. Grayson."

Richard watched as she elegantly walked over by the swing. Wearing black peeptoe heels, black and grey leggings with a white knitted cardi, Kori bowed her head as if she were in the presence of royalty.

"Please excuse my brother Mr. Grayson, we come here on a regular basis and am not accustomed to seeing people here at this time."

_Those legs look like they could go on forever. Jesus._

"Don't worry about it. I didn't expect anyone to be here at this time of the night." Kori gave a small smil e, looking over her shoulder at her brother. Ryan looked like he could wait forever just for the sky to light up.

"Are you sure? Can I not offer some sort of medical treatment? Though Ryan may not look as athletic as you, he is capable of much more than he looks." It was long ago since Richard had ever had a civilised conversation with the opposite sex, so long that he was first unsure if what she said was a pickup line, or just a general compliment.

"Trust me, I've had worse. But thanks." _Stupid little punk. I can feel myself about to concuss._

Richard noticed Kori about to walk away, but he didn't want to stop talking to her just yet.

...

"Is your little brother okay?"

Kori halted for a second, noticing Ryan's body about to shake with anticipation. "If he sees the firework display I highly doubt he will remember the collision."

Richard couldn't help but smirk. "You seem pretty close with him."

"I would imagine I am as close with him as any person is with their little sibling."

"I don't know many people who would take their little brother out 11pm every Saturday night." Richard could feel Kori shun away embarrassed. Richards words and meaning? Two very different things as demonstrated by the body language and expression of the green eyed beauty.

"It's nice. You're very thoughtful." Kori relaxed her shoulders. Unconsciously thinking, the two sat down on the park bench staring at the sky.

with." She stopped and stared at the billionaire. "And exercise is always beneficial. So it's a win win situation, correct?"

_God she has the cutest giggle I've ever heard._

"I do not mean to pry, but…"

"… why am I not out fucking the hottest girl in the disabled toilets of a club?"

A deep blush swept over her cheeks, "Well no, I was going to ask why you are not dancing in the nightclubs? I did not realise you always perform sexual intercourse with every gorgeous girl you come across in the bathroom."

"Do you not read the tabloids?"

"They're hard not to read, they're practically plastered in every street I walk down. It doesn't mean that all are true. Or am I mistaken?"

"I don't mean to come off as a prick, but you did just ask why I'm not drunk in the clubs – all the paparazzi know I'm out on a Saturday."

Kori felt herself shrink in her seat. "Well, I assumed every person in their early twenties is in their prime. I thought it was society's norm for all in their youth prime to partake in the consumption of alcohol and dance in the nightclubs – I figured you no exception. It was just a generalisation, I apologise if I offended you."

Richard smacked himself in the head. _She's right. I'm such a douche._

"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry for being a dick…"

"But you are the dick, are you not?"

Rage couldn't help but build up in Richard, "Look, tabloids might say one thing, but there's a complete other side of me that the press _conveniently _leave out! That doesn't give you the right to call me a dick!"

Kori liked to think she was an easy going person who was naturally curious, obviously she now knew how curiosity killed the cat. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, never had someone scold her like Richard did just then.

"I am so sorry. I thought your name was Richard, therefore naturally your pet name was Dick? It was never my intention to offend you. I'm sorry! I'll leave you in peace!"

...

Once again, Richard smacked his head. His empty, hollow head. _ Richard, Dick. My name. FUCK. Thanks mum for the stupid name!_

"Oh God Kori, I'm so sorry." But to no avail, she brisk walked to Ryan trying to ignore Richard. "Kori wait!"

"Ryan! We must go!"

Richard didn't hear what else happened. He could see Ryan putting up a bit of a struggle, the fireworks were still going off, so of course the kid was going to put up a fight. Richard could see Kori climb up on the slide with her little brother, whispering something in his ear before the kid jumped up with joy.

"Ice cream at this time of the night? You're not kidding me?"

"I kid you not little bumgorf. You may even choose the flavour! But you know what you must do."

That was enough to get Ryan off the slide and run up to Richard.

_What does he want now?_

"Mr. Grayson? I'm sorry for hitting you over before. I just wanted to see the fireworks and I didn't see where I was going. I should've been more careful and realise I'm not always going to be the only person here at this time of the night."

"Don't worry about it kid." And with that, Ryan turned to Kori who was walking to the side of her little brother.

"So does that mean I can have _any_ flavour I want?"

"Well, we shall go to the petrol station and see what they have to offer. Now, shall we?"

Richard watched as the siblings walked down the grassy hill with an already hyperactive Ryan and a content as always Kori watching her little brother jump up and down with the mere mention of ice cream.

.

.

.

"God I'm such an idiot!"

Screaming with his head in his hands, he leaned his elbows on his parted knees, yelling in frustration. "The one gorgeous girl who didn't want my dick, and I _had_ to screw it up!"

He should've just flashed his credit card. Maybe she wasn't so shallow to scream at the sight of a loaded platinum express.

But if it made her accept his apology, he had to give it a shot.


	2. Land of Confusion

Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows! Totally makes a small girls day. Anyway, enjoy. (:

* * *

_"There's too many men, too many people many too many problems - and there's not much love to go around. Can't you see this is a land of confusion?" - _Land of Confusion, Disturbed (made famous by Genesis.)

.

.

.

The second time, he needed to see her and apologize.

The thought of Kori made Richard squirm, why did he have to be such a douche to the only girl who just wanted to have a conversation with him? Why was he even letting it get to him? He only met her the other week.

Mind you, if Richard were to go through his week and list his accomplishments, he would state that he brought a share in some big computer company worth millions, and hes already gotten back his share in money and _a lot _more. He could say that he's started a project to build houses in some sort of sanctuary catering to people who earned at least a yearly six figure job, some of them even seven. Oh, and he also managed to nail the project manager in less than two days of meeting her – a record if he could say so himself, some of those girls take a date at least.

And yet, Richard could not understand why he was here sitting on this same swing, sitting at a standstill with his overly successful life.

.

"Come on Kori! I don't want my ice cream to melt!"

_Make sure I got the card._

Richard pressed his hand against his back pocket to feel a plastic rectangular card deposited in there.

_Check._

"Little brother, I am not as active as you are, please wait!"

And like last week, a little red haired lanky kid collided head first with Richard once again. _That kid really needs to watch where he's going! Does he not use his eyes or something?_

"Ryan!"

Coming over the grassy hill was Kori, this time she wore black jeans, a beige three quarter top with a white scarf tied up. She wore a different pair of peep toe heels and her hair was wavy and let down. "Ryan must I remind you again? You _must_ watch where you are going! We were blessed with eyes and thus we must use them!"

Ryans face went red as he began to pivot his left toe back and forth, staring at the grass. "Sorry again Mr. Grayson, didn't see you… again."

"Just watch out, okay?" _I think I might actually concuss this time._

"Mr. Grayson-"

"Richard."

Kori smiled, "Richard, I apologise. I will reiterate to Ryan the importance of using your perfectly functional eyes."

_Please do. That kid will create havoc if he doesn't watch it next time._

"He can do a lot more damage than his physique gives off."

"Yes. If you have come to any serious harm, I will gladly compensate."

Richard smiled, she either forgot that he had more than enough money to take care of himself, or she was caring and polite by a rare nature. "Really, don't worry about it… until he gets older."

"Hopefully by then, he would know how his eyes function."

_Yeah. Hopefully._

…

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about last week. I didn't mean to bite your head off life that."

Kori tilted her head to side, much like a little intrigued kid. "Bite my head? I didn't realise your mouth could stretch the size of my head, but I have been told I've had a large head so that makes it harder to belie-…"

"Kori, it's a figure of speech." _Seriously? She speaks so formal I'd find it hard to believe if she knew what slang or colloquialism is._

"Oh, so when you stated that you bit my head of, you were referencing to…"

"It's kinda like…" Richard scratched his head, giving a small look to the stars trying to find a way to explain. "Kinda like, I assume you know that my pet name dick means…"

"Yes. A penis."

Richard felt his face heat up, this lady apparently didn't beat around the bush. "Yeah, I was quick to assume that you were calling me _that_, not by my real name. I thought you were purposely offending me, and without thinking I yelled at you when I shouldn't have. Sorry about that."

"Oh." Kori looked up at the sky too, clearly she had forgotten about the apology and became more intrigued in regularly used slang. "Is the biting of the head off similar to 'snapping' at someone?"

Richard grew sheepish, "Yeah, something like that."

The red headed beauty sat back down on the grass, trying to analyse what she had just learnt. Richard couldn't help but notice the girl mutter to herself as she rolled her head back and forth, perhaps it was her way to understand and process what was new, but he couldn't help but admire it and deem her habit cute. By her expressions, Richard could see she came to a realisation about something. "Why are you not at the nightclubs tonight?"

"I came to apologise to you. After last week, I felt guilty."

Kori smiled. "That was really nice of you. Thank you, though there was no need to. I was nothing but a stranger; I figured I wouldn't have an impact so large you would feel guilt."

"Don't speak like that. I was the one to assume."

"If you do not mind me asking, the nature of your assumptions suggests you are angry. If I myself am quick to assume, I think that you have issues in your life."

Richard cocked an arched eyebrow, "Tell me what issues. Amuse me, love."

"Well." Kori began to tap her index finger. "With the evidence I have gathered in front of me – The 'biting' of the head off, feeling of regret, easily opening up to a stranger, cease to participate in activities you normally would like partying in the weekend – suggests to me you're at a standstill in life."

"Standstill?"

"Yes. Perhaps you are seeking approval from someone you admire; maybe you are tired of the same ordinary routine that you long for change – it could be a mixture of both."

Richard stared at the girl. He couldn't be that too predictable that a complete stranger could read him, could he? Sure, his life was practically broadcasted in every media article readable, but it couldn't lead Kori to know anything that happens behind the scenes. Besides, she was the one that couldn't understand slang and colloquialism, she could be the incapable one of the two and making general assumptions that could easily apply to him.

…

_Quick to assume one again Rich, she smacked your life bang straight on the middle of the head. Don't get angry at her because she can read you like an open book._

"I didn't mean to offend you. You asked to be amused so I assumed you implied me to elaborate."

Richard threw his arms in the air, then behind his head. He could really care less about his life at the moment. "You were right about everything you said, I just didn't think I was that easy to read. How's that for amusement."

Kori gave a relieved sigh; she hadn't offended him once tonight.

"Question."

"Yes?"

"You speak so formal and proper it could put my butler to shame. You have the nicest tan and it looks so natural. You're not from Jump, are you?"

Looks like it was Richards turn to do the interrogation. "I am from an island called Tamaran, it resides in the Pacific ocean, near the Bay of Islands. We live here for a better education."

"So you're a student?"

"Yes. I am at fashion school. I wish to learn the tools to further my career."

"Career?"

"I am a model. I do part time modelling to help me through fashion school."

_She's got the fricken body and face for it too._

"I've seen too many girls come on and fall off that bandwagon too many times. It's a pretty tricky business if you don't know what you're doing." Richard analysed the girl, he started noting a lot about her. Richard had been to many photo shoots with former girlfriends and even on business – Wayne enterprise had investments in one of the largest modelling agency in the nation known as Red Eleven. He had seen girls refusing to eat, clients looking malnourished and even some agents taking food away from them.

"Yes, as have I. Modelling comes with a lot of beneficiaries, but there too are restrictions that I must be aware of." Kori rubbed her arm, looking away from Richard.

"Like maintaining your figure?"

"Modelling is very competitive, therefore I must be at the best level I could possibly be at." Kori looked back at Richard, he could tell she too had secrets of her own. Richard tried to analyse Kori's physique under her clothing, but it was too baggy to place judgement upon.

"That is why I go to fashion school. I enjoy fashion, jewellery and clothing from all spectrums and cultures. I have decided when modelling becomes too big of a burden, I will go into clothes design." A light smile appeared on the red haired beauty, softly clapping her hands together as she glazed into Richards azure eyes.

"I didn't catch the name of the agency you modelled for."

"It is called Red Eleven."

Richard froze. _That place has the skinniest models you could probably snap the girls just by standing on them. It's famous for getting the best, but most models break under pressure to be the best, why would she even consider working for Red? Does she know what they do to the supermodels?_

"Funnily enough, we have a 10% share in that company."

Kori gave a small giggle, "I know. I have heard rumours of you going to photo shoots advertising major clothing labels and jewellery but I physically had never seen you in person."

"When is your next shoot?"

"I will be promoting a new fragrance that will be sold in a few months."

"Oh. Chanel?"

"Yes! Chanel would have to be one of my favourite fashion brands I have ever come across." Kori couldn't believe that a guy knew about the brand Chanel, but of course if your company had a 10% investment in the company, he would have to know _everything_ that would benefit Wayne Enterprises in terms of finance and wealth. Richard folded her hands, staring at the beauty. "What's also funnily enough – I suggested and pushed for that brand too."

"Oh that means I will see you at my photo shoot? I can hardly wait!"

Richard and Kori glanced at each other, both bearing a genuine smile. "Same."

…

"Kori! I'm getting tired now."

The meeting of eyes that felt like forever broke off when Kori turned to Ryan who looked like he was trying to not to fall asleep on top of the slide. Maybe Kori should have been looking after her little brother, after all, it was past midnight on a Saturday night in the middle of the park. "Yes little brother, shall we vacate the premises?"

Richard felt a small hit of disappointment hit his chest to hear that Kori was going to depart. _Stupid kid, why did he have to be here?_

"I shall take my leave now. I do not wish to handle a Ryan who will do the biting of the head."

_God she's cute._

"That's fine, it's for the best."

Richard watched as the girl helped to guide her little brother off the slide. He could see Ryan practically about to trip over himself with every second he stayed awake – even the bribery of confectionary couldn't keep him awake. He saw the way Kori handed the situation, putting an arm around her little brother so he had something to lean on whilst he walked, she really was a true helpful person at heart. This illustrated her perfectly.

Walking back to Richard, she stood there holding her brother against her as she looked at the muliti millionaire. For the umpteenth time, a smile developed on the radiant beauty's face. "I do not mean to offend, but I hope your life troubles you a lot more."

A frown eloped on Richard's forehead. "That's something you wouldn't want to wish upon someone. It's a cruel thing to say."

Kori nodded her head.

"I know, but if your life is troubled a lot, then maybe I'll see you here again next week."

Richard could've felt his heart skip a couple of beats when Kori said that. She really did have a way with words.

.

"Yeah. Troubled or not, I'll be waiting for you on this same swing."

.

x


	3. The Zephyr Song

Thanks guys for all the reviews, faves and follows! The support definitely goes a long _long_ way, and it does show if I'm doing a good job or if I need to improve, so thank you so much! :)

* * *

_"In the water where I centre my emotions, all the world can pass me by." _The Zephyr Song, Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

.

.

.

The third time had Richard in a daze… literally.

As Richard swung back and forth, he attempted to list the accomplishments made this week. Bruce only managed to yell at him two times – a whole two times! Not five (which Richard worked out to be the average) but two! Any person who was that close to Bruce knew that achievement deserved a trophy of some sort. Construction plans have been put forth already for the sanctuary he brought last week. The project manager… _Sarah? Sally? Sammy? God what was her stupid name, it was… Jess!_

Sarah? Sally? Was he _that_ bad at names? Well, in any case, she wanted Richard, but for some stupid reason, a hot naked blonde waiting for you in your office just didn't seem to make his cut.

Of course, after lying on a park bench half conscious, lying there was your only option of choice – thinking in itself was too painful and out of the question, let alone moving.

"Richard! I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

The first time it happened, Richard was totally oblivious and unaware that people would come to the park at this time of the night so he totally understood. The second time it happened, he thought that people would be more aware and learned to use their eyes and look – obviously he got that wrong.

The third time it happened, Richard could feel his head spinning. It was kind of like that feeling he got after he hit the bottom of a tequila bottle. Yes. Those feelings after you vomit up all your food, alcohol and stomach lining whilst holding on to the grass so you don't fall off the Earth. Richard knew that feeling all too well.

"What happened?"

Kori rubbed her arm, slightly blushing.

"I reiterated to Ryan the importance of sight, ironically I did not see where I was walking."

_Kori hit in to me? Does this family have super strength or something? _Obviously this collision seemed ten times harder than what Ryan had done to him in previous weeks.

"You did this?"

"Yes. Words cannot express how embarrassed I am. I cannot apologize enough."

"I must offer this again, but please! If you are experiencing any pain, please let me take you to some sort of medical bay! I would hate to think I hurt you."

Richard carefully sat up, gripping the handlebars of the park bench – there was no way he wanted to risk falling off the Earth's surface. "Just promise me this will be the last time I'll ever possibly concuss."

Kori's famous radiant smile developed on her face, "It is a promise I will try my hardest to keep!"

"So." Kori tried hard to change the topic of conversation, "Tell me what is new in your life, friend!"

"Well." Richard scratched his head, "Bruce yelled at me twice this week."

"Oh! That is terrible!" _Obviously, she doesn't know Bruce. AT ALL._

"That's actually amazing, he yells at me on a day to day basis, sometimes it's not even to scold at me. I'm sure that it was so routine-like for him, it would stuff up his day if he didn't." Richard went a tad sheepish at the sound of Kori's giggle. "I will never understand your western society, we Tamaraneans are accustomed to your 'yelling' as negativity. We are taught to take our elders scolding seriously, but you laugh at your mentors so casually."

"It's Bruce. If you learn to take everything he says seriously, you'd end up with permanent mental scarring."

Richard looked around, finding Ryan swinging back and forth on the monkey bars and even swinging himself up on top of the poles, walking along the poles with much precision plastered on his face. "Oh Ryan! Please do be careful!"

"Heh, don't worry about it sis! After all, it was you who managed to knock out Mr. Grayson over there, not me!"

Kori's face went red as a ripe tomato. "Little brother, I'd watch your tongue if I were you. I suppose the idea of lollies will not be enough to watch your language, will it not?"

Ryan sat on the bar, folding his hands as he swung around to reveal a cute little pout on his face. "Sorry Star. Didn't have to be so mean."

Kori giggled as she watched her little brother swing in motion with his sulking face. Richard picked up on something. "Why does he call you Star?"

"In Tamaran, Kori means star. I'd imagine through these meetings you have found me talking in brief Tamaranean." Richard recollected his thoughts; it was kind of hard to do so after nearly slipping off the surface of the Earth. "Yeah, like… bumgorf? Or something rather? I actually thought you came from a cult family. Your language is… weird."

"Yes. Bumgorf is a term of endearment towards one own child."

"Wait, so Ryan is your kid?"

Kori looked at Richards face, he looked so… serious, and shocked. Of course, Kori couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter. "I apologise for the confusion. I have been Ryan's caregiver for the majority of my life, therefore I have naturally accustomed myself to calling him my bumgorf – though, when I take him to school, he pleads that I do not call him that in public. Perhaps it would have one think we are from – as you called it – a cult family?"

_GOD. I can be such a frickin idiot._ "No Kori! I didn't mean that you two were from a cult family, it's just your language, and the way you two look-…"

"The way we look? Do you find our physical appearance similarly weird as our language?"

Richard Grayson just couldn't catch a break.

_Maybe I should just shut up while I still can._

…

"Well," It was a risky move, but Richard had to climb out of the massive hole he managed to dig himself in. "I haven't seen someone so naturally tan, it's so sun kissed. People who are tan here in the city have it so fake and unnatural – it's disgusting. Your eyes are an emerald colour that people could only dream to have by only wearing contacts. And your hair…"

Kori's smile widened. She noticed he was not talking about Tamaraneans in general, but _her._

"I find it hard to believe one to have hair so long, wavy and naturally silky. I love that your hair isn't that platinum blonde all those other girls get by bleaching the absolute shit out of their hair. It looks like straw at the end of it all."

Richard felt himself about to continue, until he heard what he was saying to Kori. It was their third night, and yet he mumbled like a love struck little kid. _I must sound like a dick._

"Thank you Richard. That is the kindest thing I have ever heard." The sun kissed beauty stopped swinging for a second; she leaned right into Richard as she stared in his eyes. "But you too have the most beautiful eyes I have ever laid sight upon. I always would ask myself why you would hide your eyes when you are walking around in public."

"They say the eyes are the window to one's soul."

"Your soul is beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Richard and Kori's beautiful eyes met for a brief second – yet, that second felt like an eternity. "Thanks Kori, you're really kind."

Kori nodded her head, "As you are Richard."

"So you still haven't told me about your week."

"Yes well." Kori scratched her arm, looking away. Her body language suggested she was embarrassed about something, "I have had a few medical problems these past weeks, therefore I was not fit enough to finish my photo shoot."

"Medical problems? Kori what's wrong?" She didn't know why Richard felt so alarmed to hear that Kori was unwell, everybody was sick once in a while. "I have been lacking sleep and energy. The doctor also stated I was dehydrated. He ordered I stay home and rest."

"God, Kori. You need to start eating." Richard looked at the girl. She wore black knee high high heel boots, black tights that looked like it barely clung to her skin as tights were meant to do and a white tie up coat-like dress. The boots strayed away from her legs, not complimenting her figure at all. Meanwhile, the white dress/coat hid a lot of her body so that people could not see her physique. "Richard, I am managing well. Please do not worry about me."

"I've seen what the modelling business is like. Please don't end up like those other girls."

"That is why I must maintain my figure, so I do not fall off this 'bandwagon' like other girls. Modelling probably has the highest turnover in staff, I have met so many girls whose dreams have collapsed, and I do not wish to be like them."

"But unlike those girls, you're intelligent." Richard placed his hand upon hers; Kori felt the heat rise on her cheeks. "I just don't want to see you with a really bad eating disorder and ruin your life."

Richard looked at her beautiful tropical image, and instantly, the gorgeous face she used to hide behind knew it was screaming truths of a harsh reality that no one could possibly understand. "Thank you for your kindness, I appreciate your concern."

_And yet, that wasn't enough to reach out to you, was it Star?_

_._

"So."

Richards harsh thoughts we're to be rid of at the heeding of her beautiful voice, "Hmm?"

"Tell me what you do in your spare time."

"I can't really think of all the _spare time_ Bruce would ever give me." Kori giggled, she could feel the love-hate relationship that had formed between father and child. "But, if I were to spend a day by myself and not care about work – I'd go to the gym like every other day. I'd like to study another fighting style."

"Fighting style?"

"Yeah, I've mastered Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu, which was mainly for ground and positioning. I have black belts in Kempo Karate, Tae Kwon Do and Kyokushin and Judo to improve my takedowns and throws. I chose a Bo-staff as my preferred weapon."

The expression on Kori's face expressed as to say Richard was speaking another language. "Wow that is a large range of fighting styles."

"Yeah, well. I had a lot of things to do when I was a kid. Besides that, just the usual. Listen to music, chill out, eat pizza. What about you?"

"Well I cannot possibly measure up to your amazing feats. But as a child I enjoyed gymnastics, cheerleading and dancing. I pursued all three until the end of high school. I was scouted out to become a model during the end of a football game." Richard couldn't help but notice Kori's smile fade at the mention of becoming a model. Maybe there was more to Kori's story than she was giving off, but Richard felt it to be too intrusive if he were to ask.

"In my spare time, I maintain my flexibility with yoga and pilates. I too like to work out and go to the gym. If I am not at the gym, I enjoy watching movies and listening to music much like the average person." The beauty wrapped her arms around her knees, looking up at Richard. "I find it amazing you know so many fighting styles. Was it always a passion of yours?"

"Yeah. Loved it, the night that my real parents were murdered, I couldn't fend for myself – so I made sure I knew how to ever since."

"Oh. I apologise if I made you bring up a repressed memory."

"I'd hardly call it repressed, I can recall it as if were yesterday. You see, I was a part of a travelling family circus named 'The Flying Grayson's', my mum and dad we're going in for this one amazing trick but this thug tampered with the safety net."

Kori reached for his hand, holding it firm and securely in her own. "Richard, the pain you have gone through. That is a part of your life the tabloids left out."

"I didn't want anyone but Bruce to know. I didn't want their sympathy. I just wanted to get stronger." Kori took her other hand as she delicately traced her long fingers along the side of her face, "Yet, I see that you yearn for your parents every day. Though you may not show it in your face, or in your actions – your eyes are open windows to your beautiful soul."

Richard grabbed both of her hands, placing them carefully on his own knees. "You have a way with words."

"I speak nothing but truth."

"And your truth can give a business man like me hope."

Kori was unsure whether to recollect her arms, but they felt so safe in Richards embrace. "It was not my intention, but I will take it as a compliment."

.

In the glistening of the radiant moon, Richard lifted Kori's hands and looked at her finger nails. They looked weak and brittle. Her cuticles we're dry, the surface of the nails were chipped as if to suggest they we're not receiving the correct nutrients to properly replenish and restore itself – the same nutrients that came from _food_.

If Richard wanted to, he could probably wrap his index finger to thumb _twice_ if his hands had no bone in it.

"Kori, your clothes do a really good job of hiding your figure."

Her expression naturally saddened, "I would appreciate it if we did not talk about my body image."

"What do your parents say about your modelling career?"

"Well, the thing is, my parents do not know, and I'd like to keep it like that."

Before Richard could question what Kori mean't by that, a tired Ryan approached them. "Kori, I'm so tired."

Kori blessed the heavens above that her brother was too worn out to stay as long as they normally did. "Well, did I not say that it was a bad idea for you to come to the park after being away all week? Camping will definitely take out all your energy."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to walk here by yourself."

_Was Kori that determined to come and see me?_

"Thank you my little bumgorf." Kori felt Ryan collapse in her lap, trying to so hard not to go to sleep. "You must keep your eyes awake, we have to walk home."

"Do you always walk here?"

Kori nodded her head, "Well it is not an extreme length of a walk, Ryan has to shed most of his energy on the walk home or else he would be up all night. Tonight seems to be an exception as you can tell."

Richard's gentlemen side kicked in, "Well then please let me drive you home."

"Oh please, I wouldn't want to intrude. I can carry Ryan home. I am capable of more than my figure gives off."

"C'mon. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'd be too scared to let you walk home by yourself."

"I've done it many of times."

"Yeah, but not carrying a sleeping kid."

Kori took that into consideration, if she didn't want to do it for herself, than at least do it for Ryan. May God forbid the very thought of losing her precious Ryan. "If it's not too much of a trouble. I'd like to make sure Ryan is safe."

"Just like I want to make sure you're safe. Which is why we should meet up for coffee sometime this week."

Kori's face lit up with excitement, as she placed Ryan at the back of Richards Bentley, "You would want to be seen with me in public?"

_Why did she have to speak so negatively about herself?_ "Of course, or else I wouldn't have asked."

"Marvellous, I am available this coming Thursday during the hours of lunch if you are?" Kori sat beside Richard as he started the ignition, placing the car into first gear – after all, only true men drove stick transmission.

"Sounds perfect."

"Glorious!" Kori pulled out a pen from her pocket and wrote her number on an old discarded receipt she found on the ground. "Please do the texting of where we should meet up! Ryan will be at school so we will be uninterrupted."

Richard cocked that famous eyebrow of his, "Uninterrupted? Are you suggesting something to me Kori?"

Two could play at that game.

"Why yes I am." A sultry look grew on her face, "I just wouldn't want the public to see a little kid nearly knock the famous Richard Grayson into a concussion for a third time."

Richard sunk in his seat. "It's not him I have to worry about anymore."

Kori couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. "What can I say? My figure is capable of more than it looks!"

After much laughing and giggling, Kori instructed Richard to park near the convenience store on the corner. "My house is a down a few more houses, but the street is so narrow I'd imagine your car having a tough time making it out without scratches."

A girl considerate of his cars – what more could he ask for?

"Thank you for the night Kori. I suppose I'll see you on Thursday?"

Kori nodded her head, "I can hardly wait."

x


End file.
